plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wall-nut First Aid
Wall-nut First Aid is an item that can be purchased from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies for $2000 after the player has beaten Adventure Mode in Plants vs. Zombies. It allows the player to plant new seeds of specific plants over the old, damaged ones and fully restore their health. Wall-nut First Aid returns in Plants vs. Zombies 2 as an upgrade. This time, it is obtained after beating Wild West - Day 15 instead of paying coins. It retains the same functions as in Plants vs. Zombies, although it cannot restore the armor created by Wall-nut's, Tall-nut's, Pea-nut's, Endurian's or Primal Wall-nut's Plant Food ability. Overview Wall-nut First Aid allows the player to plant new Wall-nuts, Tall-nuts, Pumpkins, Garlics (Plants vs. Zombies 2 only), Infi-nuts, Pea-nuts, Sweet Potatoes, Chard Guards, Endurians, Celery Stalkers, and Primal Wall-nuts on top of damaged plants of the same kind without having to dig them up first. This allows the player to replace a defensive plant when a zombie is chewing on it without digging it up and giving the zombie a chance to escape. Wall-nut First Aid does not work on any other plants. Tall-nuts still cannot replace Wall-nuts without first digging up the Wall-nut, so keep this in mind if the player's strategy is to start off with cheaper Wall-nuts before replacing them with stronger Tall-nuts. Planting a Pumpkin around the Wall-nut before digging it up would keep the space protected during the swap, but this would be a waste of sun, so it would make more sense to wait until there are no zombies nearby. For the Plants vs. Zombies achievement Sunny Days, it is wise to have Wall-nut First Aid purchased, so you can easily replace the Wall-nuts, Tall-nuts, or Pumpkins that the zombies are chewing on, while collecting sun as well. Gallery Store FirstAidWallnutIcon.png|HD Wall-nut First Aid wallnutfirstaid.png|HD Wall-nut First Aid in Plants vs. Zombies 2 Wall-nut first aid photo 351.jpeg|Wall-nut First Aid in Plants vs. Zombies 2 Trivia *The player cannot plant a new defensive plant over an undegraded one. They are categorized as intact until they visually look like they have been bitten, or if a leaf is lost, in Chard Guard's case. **Wall-nut First Aid can only be used on an Endurian if it is in its second degrade. *Even though Garlic is a defensive plant, the Wall-nut First Aid does not work on it in the first game. The same happens with Spikerock and Nightshade, the only other plants other than defensive plants that degrades. **However, Garlic can be repaired with Wall-nut First Aid in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *Wall-nut First Aid does not work on the endangered Wall-nuts in the Save Our Seeds levels. **However, it works on endangered Chard Guards and Primal Wall-nuts. *Before the 2.8 update, it did not work on Pea-nut when it is was on the second degrade. *It does not work on Red Stingers, even if they are in their defensive forms. *Before the 1.7 update of Plants vs. Zombies 2, Wall-nut First Aid was obtained by unlocking the one-key gate in Wild West. ru:Стенореховая первая помощь Category:Shop Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Wild West Category:Permanent items Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies items Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 items Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West items